


Overprotective Wendigo

by fawnaaa



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Blankets, Cigarettes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Fur, Fur Kink, Happy Ending, Hell, Hotels, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Radio, Slut Shaming, Swearing, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnaaa/pseuds/fawnaaa
Summary: Alastor likes to keep what belongs to him to himself and he's not going to let Valentino take Angel Dust away from him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 432





	Overprotective Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so I do not own Hazbin Hotel, it belongs to Vivziepop. Anyways i got this idea from a current plot from a Radiodust role play me and a friend are doing!
> 
> RATED T FOR DEGRADING TERMS AND SWEARS.

"That was absolutely delicious dear!" Alastor exclaimed as he finished up the dinner that Angel Dust had cooked for the two of them. The spider demon gave the radio demon a small smile in return and Angel proceeded to wash his dishes. "Glad you enjoy my cooking darling." He said in return and Alastor headed out to the lobby of the Happy Hotel. Angel Dust was going to do his own thing for the time being until it would be time to head to bed with Alastor. Until, Angel's attention was drawn to someone who was shouting his name and was looking for him. He was puzzled, thinking it was his sister Molly who had come to visit him. However he did not hear the happy squealing of Fat Nuggets, as Molly was looking after the pet demon pig. as Angel listened closer, the voice sounded masculine and pissed off. Oh no... Valentino. How did his boss know that he was here? Did someone tell Valentino that Angel was residing here? Well, Angel Dust did owe Valentino lots of money but the spider demon had stopped being a prostitute and was in a happy relationship with Alastor. Angel Dust refused to step into the lobby and he bolted for Alastor's room as it's where he felt most secure and safe. Alastor could deal with Valentino. 

The spider demon shut the door and crept over to the bed where he immediately flung himself down onto the soft sheets, hoping and praying that Valentino didn't go walking around the hotel. He curled his long legs up and wrapped four arms around his knees. 

Alastor's attention had been caught by Valentino and he tilted his head to the side, that toothy grin not wavering one bit and it remained on his face. Hmm, this must be the boss that Angel was talking about. The radio demon calmly walked over to Valentino who looked to be very much wealthy. "Pardon me but who are you?" Alastor asked as there was the sound of faint radio static. "And why are you calling out Angel's name?" Alastor questioned further, still grinning from ear to ear. "The hell? I'm Angel's boss and I've come to collect Angel. Where is he? He owes me lots of money and he belongs to me." Valentino blabbed out, and his words were making Alastor's mouth twitch with irritation. 

"Sorry but Angel belongs to me now, he's mine... not yours, nothing you can do about that I'm afraid. He no longer wishes to work for you and if you want him then you have to get past me. So I suggest you leave or else." Alastor's voice crackled with radio static as if a spark was going off and he sounded threatening. "What do you want with such a slutty prostitute like Angel? It's all he's good for." The periwinkle colored demon was mocking Angel with such degrading words. "I bet you've slept with him lots already, huh? Did he bribe you into having sex with him? I'm surprised you care for him." He was grinning before he flicked his cigarette onto the floor and squished it out. "Angel better be lucky he isn't around or else I would've put that cigarette out on his little whore body that you love so much. I've done it before." Valentino laughed as he degraded Angel even more. Every fucking word that Valentino was saying was starting to make Alastor even more mad. His grin twitched as his antlers seemed to protrude and grow out. "Do not ever speak about Angel like that ever again or else you'll wish you might as well have never even existed." Alastor said as his voice was full of radio static as if a signal was lost. Alastor was pissed with this demon. How could he degrade Angel like that? Angel Dust was really sweet after all and his cooking was really the best. 

For Valentino, getting Angel back was a futile attempt so he shrugged and left the hotel. Alastor's wide grin had never faltered even though he just wanted to burst and lash out at that ungrateful demon. Alastor cracked his neck before heading off to his room. Right now, he was fuming and radio static crackled and popped which was loud enough for Angel to hear. That fucking demon really set him off and he wanted to calm down. 

Upon entering his room, he found Angel curled up on the bed. He heaved a sigh, taking off his pinstripe coat and he got onto the bed without uttering out a single word. Immediately, Alastor pulled Angel close to him and buried his face into Angel's chest fur which he loved so much and he breathed in the sweet scent of Angel. This calmed him down some but he needed some more. Angel looked at Alastor and slowly brought a hand up to stroke at Alastor's hair, his antlers which went back to their normal size, and his fluffy deer ears. "It's okay, you can calm down now." Angel murmured softly to his lover. "But that prick degraded you and I can't stand that!" Alastor protested harshly. "You're mine Angel, and I don't want you to get hurt." Alastor gushed out and he tightened his grip. 

He nuzzled further into Angel's fluffy chest. "Strawberry darling, it's okay. I'm sure he won't return but thank you for dealing with him." Angel spoke softly and he hugged Alastor. It's as if he was used to being degraded by Valentino. "You're welcome." The radio demon mumbled out as he cuddled with his spider demon lover. He felt calm now and the radio static was slowly dying down as Angel stroked his hair, antlers and ears. "I love you Angel." Alastor mumbled into the spider's chest. "Heh, love you too darling." Angel whispered contentedly. Alastor swore that if he saw Valentino again, he would kill him for good and make Angel Dust happy.

"Mmm, good night strawberry." Angel said with a slow laugh. He could hear Alastor muffle out a good night back to him and Angel fell asleep while cuddling up with the radio demon on the bed. 


End file.
